


A Bitter Pill to Swallow

by dragontreasure26



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bitter Chrissie, Complete, Drabble, Drunk Aaron, Embarrassed Aaron, Fluff, Liv and Robert, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, PDA, Paternal Aaron, Paternal Robert, Woolpack, established aaron/robert, hand holding, little chrissie bashing, public kiss, set after Gordon's trial and funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontreasure26/pseuds/dragontreasure26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble ... Aaron was looking forward to seeing Robert when he returned from his business trip with Adam, but soon finds himself agreeing to having a drink with Chrissie and Andy. Awkwardness ensues! Chrissie is one bitter Ex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bitter Pill to Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote to keep me going during the Robron dry spell at the moment. Doesn't really go anywhere, but was fun to write so I hope you enjoy it!

Robert grabbed his mobile from the kitchen counter top when it rang and Aaron’s name flashed up on the screen. “Hey,” he said answering the phone eagerly; Aaron had been away with Adam drumming up business for the scrapping business and aside from a few texts Robert hadn’t had a chance to speak to him.

“Hey,” Aaron replied, an affectionate smile in his tone. “Missing me are ya? Don’t think you could have picked up any quicker if you tried!”

Robert laughed. “Okay, maybe I a bit,” he replied.

“Me and Adam just finished for the day, got a load of new contacts,” Aaron told him.

“That’s great!” Robert replied enthusiastically as he poured his tea. “I told you it wouldn’t be a waste of time.”

“Yeah okay I admit it you were right,” Aaron replied with a roll of his eyes because he could picture the smug grin that was probably crossing Robert’s face right now. “How’s Liv? I hope she’s not causing you any trouble?” Aaron asked.

“No more than usual,” Robert replied as he sat down at the kitchen table in the backroom of the Woolpack and took a sip of his tea.

“I don’t know whether to be worried or not,” Aaron chuckled.

Robert smiled, loving the sound of Aaron’s laugh – there was a time where he’d wondered if he’d ever hear it again; he was so glad that they were together again, that they actually happy for once. “You don’t need to be worried,” Robert assured him. “She’s fine, she’s sleeping over at Gabby’s tonight … said something about me being dead boring,” he added.

“Yeah well she might have a point,” Aaron teased.

“Oi watch it you,” Robert warned, laughing at the same time.  “So what are you up to tonight? Are you and Adam off to celebrate your successful day?” he asked.

“Yeah we’re going to head into town see what this place is like, nothing too heavy though ‘cos we’ve got another long day tomorrow,” Aaron replied. “How about you?” he asked.

“Just me, a pizza and a movie I guess,” Robert replied with a bit of a sigh, he hated being alone. “I could always ask your mum to join me?” he chuckled.

“Good luck with that,” Aaron replied also laughing because although Chas had accepted that he and Robert were together she hadn't exactly been thrilled the day Aaron told her Robert was moving into the pub and could still be a little frosty with him if she was in a particularly bad mood.

“She’ll warm to me eventually,” Robert said slurping at his tea. "Perfect son in law me."

“Ew don’t do that, sounds gross down the phone,” Aaron complained hearing the slurp of tea down the line.

“Now you know how I feel when I have to listen to you slurping your breakfast every morning,” Robert shot back.

Aaron just laughed. “Fair point,” he conceded. “I can’t talk long, I told Adam I’d meet him in the bar in a bit, and I really need to shower,” he told him.

“Well enjoy yourself tonight, you deserve it Aaron, you and Adam have been working flat out the last couple of weeks,” Robert replied.

“I know,” Aaron sighed, the last few weeks had been really hectic at the scrapyard and when he arrived back at the pub he was too exhausted to do anything other than collapse on the sofa. “Look I know we haven’t had a lot of time on our own,” he said licking his lips anxiously, “but we’ll sort something when I get back okay?”

“Aaron it’s fine,” Robert assured him. “We’re both busy, you with Holy Scrap and me with Home James, it’s just life.”

“Yeah well I don’t want you getting tired of me,” Aaron replied grumpily.

“Aaron,” Robert laughed. “As if I could, after everything we’ve been through we’ve finally got to a good place – do you think I’m going to risk losing that?” he asked.

“I guess not,” Aaron replied trying to reassure himself. “But I’ll be better I promise. I’ll make sure we have some time on our own, proper time, not just in front of the telly.”

Robert smiled. “We’ll both be better, we’re both in this relationship remember?” he said not wanting Aaron to carry all the burden.

Aaron smirked. “Wow, did you actually just use the word relationship? You’ll be calling me your boyfriend next!" he teased.

“I’d prefer the term significant other,” Robert joked back.

“Give over,” Aaron scoffed. “Bit on the side more like!”

“Not anymore,” Robert replied in a more serious tone. “You know how I feel about you Aaron.”

Aaron felt his heart swell, they’d danced around those three words for a long time. Neither of them saying them out right but both knowing how the other felt. “Yeah I know, sorry I just get paranoid sometimes ....”

“Aaron I’m happy okay, so don’t worry, go and have a good time with Adam, I’ll be here when you get back tomorrow night okay?” Robert told him.

“Okay,” Aaron replied. “I might call you later,” he added.

“If you’re not completely wasted that is,” Robert replied. “Although you are cute when you’re drunk.”

Aaron laughed and felt his skin starting to burn red. They said their goodbyes and Aaron grabbed his jacket and headed down to the hotel bar to meet Adam. 

Robert smiled as he pocketed his phone, his mood lifted from simply talking to Aaron - he hoped he would call later.

\----

The following evening, Aaron and Adam returned to the village and headed straight for the pub; they walked into the bar feeling on top of the world after their successful weekend. “Two pints please Chas, one for me and one for my brilliant business partner here,” he said slapping Aaron on the back.

“Coming right up,” Chas replied with a smile. “I take it you had a good time then?”

“Yeah we did,” Aaron nodded eagerly. “I reckon we’ve got a lot of work coming our way too,” he added.

Chas beamed proudly. “Well I’m pleased for you luv,” she replied. Aaron’s eyes scanned the busy pub. “Robert’s gone to pick Liv up from Gabby’s,” Chas said knowing who Aaron was searching for.

“Thanks,” Aaron replied blushing a little – was he really that obvious?

Adam took a sip of his pint before pulling out his phone. “Chas can I get a white wine too? Vic’s just finishing up in the kitchen,” he said reading a text from his wife.

“Sure thing luv,” Chas said grabbing the bottle from the fridge.

Aaron tapped his fingers on the bar, nervous excitement sweeping through him as he knew in a few minutes he’d get to see Robert again; he'd only been away a couple of nights but he missed him terribly, they'd been virtually inseparable since Gordon's trial.

\----

A short while later, the pub door opened and Liv stormed in followed by Robert. “I just don’t see why Chrissie couldn’t have dropped me back in the village?” Liv muttered not seeing her brother at the bar. “It’s just awkward for me.”

“For you? Why are you so bothered?” Robert asked. “It’s me that should feel awkward!" he chuckled.

“Because you used to be married to Chrissie, you used to live there,” Liv replied. “It’s just weird that’s all.”

“Well now I’m with Aaron and I live here, things change Liv, plenty of people have ex’s," Robert told her.

“I just can’t imagine you with anyone but Aaron,” Liv replied. “I don’t know who else would put up with you,” she added with a smirk.

“Speak of the devil,” Robert grinned spotting Aaron.

Liv’s face brightened immediately and she charged over and hugged her brother tightly. “Do I get a present?” she asked drawing back and looking up at him.

“It weren’t a holiday,” Aaron replied grumpily before thrusting a bag into her hand.

Liv opened it and pulled out the little knickknacks inside. “Nice one, thanks,” she grinned at her brother. “I’ll be upstairs, going to the movies with Gabby and Lachlan so I’d better get ready,” she said heading around the back of the bar.

Robert rolled his eyes. “I’ve only just picked you up from Gabby’s, why couldn’t you have just gone from there?” he called after Liv.

“Because I need to get changed,” Liv shouted back at him as she headed out to the back room.

Robert shook his head – he’d never understand today’s teenagers, he decided.

Chas looked on from the bar and couldn’t help but smile – as much as she wasn’t Robert’s biggest fan she couldn’t help but notice how easily he, like Aaron, had taken on a fatherly role with Liv. Oddly it suited the pair of them.

Aaron smiled at Robert and then gestured to Chas to get him a drink.

“I’ll leave you two boys to it,” Adam said grabbing his pint and Vic’s wine when he spotted his wife come out from behind the bar after having finished her shift. “Come join us in a bit if you want?”

“Sure,” Aaron smiled at his friend. “All right?” he said nudging Robert slightly with his elbow as he joined him at the bar, they weren’t quite at the PDA stage just yet so this was the most affectionate welcome there was likely to be between them, in public at least. “What were you two arguing about?” he asked not hearing all of what had passed between Robert and his sister.

“We weren’t arguing,” Robert replied smiling gratefully at Chas who set his drink down in front of him. “She didn’t want me to pick her up from Home Farm, said it was awkward given the past and all that,” he explained.

“Oh,” Aaron said quietly. “How was it up there? Did you see Andy?” he asked.

Robert shook his head. “Just Chrissie,” he replied. “She was looking after the girls.”

“Ah,” Aaron nodded; he watched as Robert picked up at his pint and sipped from it. “Things will get easier you know,” he said knowing something was bothering Robert.

“I know,” Robert replied. “I just wish Liv wasn’t so pally with Gabby, would make my life a little bit easier.”

“I guess,” Aaron agreed. “But you are …" he paused not sure if he really wanted to open this potential can of worms. "You are happy thought aren’t you?” he asked deciding it was better to just know now rather than find out further down the line.

Robert frowned. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Aaron tapped his fingers on the side of his glass anxiously. “Going up there didn’t remind you of everything you used to have? The mansion? Flash cars? Money at your disposal? I guess I’m just worried you regret being stuck here slumming it with me," he said thinking of the small room they shared upstairs.

Robert’s heart clenched in his chest, it worried him when Aaron talked like this – and he hated that he couldn’t see how much he meant to him. “Aaron, you don’t really think that’s how I feel do you?” he asked.

Aaron swallowed down some more beer, he couldn’t look at Robert and so focused on the beer mat on the bar in front of him. “You said it yourself once, you said you lost everything because of me.”

Robert exhaled, wishing for the millionth time he could take back all the things he'd said to Aaron back when the affair was first revealed. But he couldn't so he just had to try and fix it here and now. Robert took hold of Aaron and turned him around to face him, not caring what anyone thought as he pressed a kiss to his lips. “I lost a lot of stuff yeah,” he said drawing back and looking at Aaron’s bewildered face – Robert had never kissed him in public before, he'd clearly not been expecting it. “But that’s all it was, just stuff,” he said still cupping his face, ignoring the sound of Kerry wolf whistling at them from across the bar. “Stuff that doesn’t matter, not really, and I got you in return. I’d never wish for that to be undone, I love you Aaron.”

Aaron sucked in a deep breath, and then smiled; he slid his arms around Robert and hugged him tightly. “Well I love you an’all,” he mumbled into the cool leather of his jacket.

Robert drew back. “Well you can stop with those thoughts then,” he told him, smiling as Aaron’s face turned beet red. “Going up there isn’t awkward for me because of what I used to have, it’s Andy and Chrissie being together I’m not sure I’m quite okay with just yet.”

“Yeah well she probably feels the same way about us,” Aaron replied taking a quick sip of his drink hoping that it would help to cool his blush.

“I know,” Robert sighed. “It’s just going to take time.”

\----

A little later, Chrissie and Andy entered the pub – they immediately spotted Robert and Aaron at the bar and the atmosphere turned a little tense. Most of the locals glanced over wondering if there was going to be any entertainment for them given this was the first time Chrissie and Robert had been in public together with their new partners after the fall out of the affair. “Robert, Aaron,” Andy said nodding at the two of them stood at the end of the bar with Liv.

Chas was down in the cellar changing a barrel so there was a few moments of awkwardness whilst Chrissie and Andy waited at the bar for her to return.

Robert smiled in acknowledgement at his brother’s greeting, but Aaron was too busy with Liv to notice they’d even come in. “And how are you getting home?” Aaron asked his sister. “It will be nearly midnight by the time the film finishes and the buses stop at 11.”

“Robert can pick me up,” Liv replied quickly.

Robert glanced over at the sound of his name. “Taxi service am I now?” he asked her, although there was amusement in his tone.

“Please?” Liv asked putting her hands together. “I promise I’ll make it up to you, I’ll clean your car for you tomorrow how about that?” she offered.

Robert laughed. “Now that’s an offer I can’t refuse!” he replied. “Go on then.”

“Thanks!” Liv said grabbing her bag from the bar and slinging it over her shoulder. “Oh, do you have a couple of quid for the bus into town?” she asked with a cheeky smile.

Robert rolled his eyes at Aaron. “Your sister is a nightmare,” he said fishing out some coins from his pocket and handing them to her.

Aaron ruffled her hair. “Be good and don’t wander off, wait inside the cinema for Robert okay?”

“Yeah yeah okay, see ya!” Liv said rushing off.

Aaron watched her go and then turned to smile at Robert. “You do realise there is no way in hell she’ll be cleaning your car tomorrow?”

“Oh yeah I know,” Robert replied with a laugh and a nod. “It was nice to pretend for a moment though.”

Aaron just chuckled.

“Sorry,” Chas said to Andy and Chrissie as she returned to the bar. “What can I get for you?”

“Pint please, and a large white wine,” Andy said digging his hand in his pocket.

“Wait, Andy, let me get those for you,” Robert said handing Chas a twenty pound note before Andy could really refuse.

Andy glanced at Chrissie who just pursed her lips and shrugged. “Fine by me,” she said. “Although I’d have thought you’d be keeping more of an eye on your bank balance these days,” she said under her breath.

Robert just ignored her, and Aaron had to bite his tongue – there was no need for such remarks.

“You could join us if you like?” Andy offered. “We’ll be sitting over with Vic and Adam,” he said taking the drinks from Chas and heading off.

Robert glanced at Aaron, Aaron just rose his eyebrows, it was the last thing he wanted to do, but he also knew they should make the effort. “Just one,” he said before leaning in. “Because I wanted to make the most of having you to myself whilst Liv is out,” he whispered deliberately brushing his body against Roberts before heading over to join the Sugden siblings and their partners.

Robert felt himself grow hot under the collar as he paid for the drinks and quickly followed.

\---

“So Aaron,” Andy said clearing his throat as Robert and Aaron joined them. “Adam was just telling us about your successful trip this weekend? Sounds like you’ve got a lot of work coming your way?”

“Uh yeah, it was pretty good yeah,” Aaron nodded feeling a bit awkward; he and Andy weren’t on the best of terms as they both knew he’d lied about Katie planning to leave him to protect Robert. Andy was clearly making an effort to put the past behind them and Aaron knew he had to try as well.

“Well it looks like Holy Scrap was a good investment after all,” Chrissie said glancing at Robert through narrowed eyes.

Robert glanced at Aaron and smiled. “Oh definitely,” he agreed. “Best decision I ever made.”

Chrissie pursed her lips, disappointed that her plan to get Robert to bite backfired on her. Robert just smiled to himself with satisfaction.

“How is Liv settling in?” Victoria asked Aaron, quickly changing the subject. “Must be nice having your little sister around?”

Aaron nodded eagerly and couldn’t help but smile. “She’s a handful, but then again I was like that when I was her age.”

“I can imagine,” Robert laughed. Aaron just shoved him playfully.

“I can remember,” Victoria replied. “A right scally you were, right Andy?”

“Oh yeah,” Andy nodded in agreement. “Actually I was really glad when you dumped him," he added.

“Hey she didn’t dump me, it was the other way around I seem to remember,” Aaron replied defensively.

Adam closed his eyes and moaned in protest. “Can we change the subject, it’s a bit weird for me to hear about my best mate and my wife dating.”

“And for me,” Robert added, the last thing he wanted to think about was Aaron and his little sister together even if it had been years and years ago.

“No weirder than you jumping into bed with him,” Chrissie said under her breath.

“We were just kids,” Victoria said ignoring Chrissie’s comment. “We weren’t even together that long, I think I scared him off when things started to get more serious.”

“Okay we’re stopping there,” Aaron said flushing red.

“Yeah gross,” Andy said wincing - he didn't want to think about his sister with any man, let alone the one his brother was now living with.

“It’s not your fault Aaron, you hadn’t accepted you were gay then and I had no idea either,” Victoria replied sympathetically.

“I did,” Holly Barton said heading over to join them as she entered the pub with Cain and Moira who headed for the bar. “First time in the sack with him I knew he was a closet case,” she laughed. “He didn’t have a clue what he was doing!”

Victoria chuckled. “Poor guy, well when we were together he …”

Aaron just looked down at his hands. Robert knew how much he hated being reminded of the past – accepting who he was and coming out had been a huge deal for him, but the girls seem to have forgotten all about that. Robert quickly found a new topic of conversation. “Vic how’s the street food van working out?” he said cutting across his sister before she could finish whatever it was she was going to say about Aaron to embarrass him.

“Wait wait,” Holly said. “We were just getting to the good stuff.”

Robert picked up his pint and drained it. “Fancy some fresh air,” he said glancing at Aaron who nodded quickly.

“No wait, don’t go,” Andy protested. “Come on girls, it’s a bit harsh can we change the subject please?”

“Fine,” Holly said with a roll of her eyes.

“Stay Rob,” Andy said. “Please?”

Robert exhaled sharply, he glanced at Aaron questionably - deciding to leave it to him, if he wanted to go then he was more than happy to follow. Aaron smiled at him reassuringly. “I’m alright,” he told him. 

Robert nodded and sat back down and luckily the conversation quickly changed to a better one. Robert glanced at Aaron and could see him digging his nails into his palms, he quietly slid his hand over his, prised his fingers apart and slid his hand into his. Aaron swallowed hard, they never did things like this in public, especially in front of Chrissie, but he needed it right now and squeezed his hand back in gratitude.

The hand holding was quickly noticed by Chrissie – Aaron could tell it made her uncomfortable because she kept glancing at them, her eyes following the movement of Robert’s thumb as it stroked up and down the back of Aaron’s hand in comfort. Robert had no idea, he was too busy joining in the girl’s conversation regarding their latest business strategy for their street food van.

Aaron spotted Chrissie’s hand slide down Andy’s thigh, he turned and smiled at her. Chrissie leant across and kissed Andy, but Aaron knew she was vying for Robert’s attention and this angered him. Was she deliberately trying to provoke a reaction out of him? Did she want to make him jealous? Aaron was sure that Chrissie didn’t want him back, but he bet she liked the thought of him wanting her back. Aaron was determined not to let her game-playing affect him and was glad that Robert hadn’t paid a blind bit of notice either.

The conversation soon turned to making fun of Adam who’d started to grow out his beard in preparation for shaving it into a moustache for the annual charity event “Movember.”

“You’ll look like an idiot,” Holly told him.

“I really don’t like kissing you when you’ve got a beard, let alone a great big moustache,” Vic added screwing up her nose in disgust.

“What’s wrong with a beard?” Adam said stroking his affectionately. “Rob, Chrissie back me up here, you don’t mind do a beard on your fella’s do ya?” 

Robert and Chrissie both shook their heads; glancing at each other awkwardly.

“Nah baby soft this one’s,” Holly said reaching out and stroking Aaron’s bearded cheek. "Bet you never get stubble rash eh?" she said to Robert.

“Give over,” Aarons said shaking her off. Holly just laughed at him.

“You never thought of growing a beard Robert?” Adam asked.

“Nah,” Robert said rubbing his smooth face. “I don’t think it would suit me, what do you think?” he said glancing at Aaron.

Aaron laughed and shook his head. “No way,” he chuckled. “Wouldn’t exactly match that pretty boy look you keep trying to pull off.”

“What do you mean trying?” Robert laughed. “Whatever, it clearly worked on you.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Keep telling yourself that,” he teased. "I'm just glad I finally got you into some decent clothes at last," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Holly nodded noticing the bad sweaters and vests were a thing of the past. "Did you really fancy him right away?" she asked.

“No I thought he was a right prat,” Aaron replied trying to suppress a chuckle.

“So what changed?” Vic asked.

Aaron shrugged; he didn’t really want to talk about what first attracted him to Robert in front of Chrissie, especially as they were engaged at the time. “I dunno, just grew on me I guess,” he said glancing at Robert and smiling.

“Cheers, what a glowing account,” Robert replied sarcastically but laughing all the same.

Chrissie finished her glass wine rather quickly, clearly uncomfortable now that the conversation had turned back to Robert and Aaron's relationship. “What do you say we order a bottle to take home with us?” she said leaning across to kiss Andy again when she noticed she had a full audience.

Victoria, Holly and Adam glanced at Robert to see his reaction, everyone cottoning on to her game - but Robert remained cool. Aaron did feel his hand tighten around his though. “Well I’m getting another round in so if you want to stay speak now or forever hold your peace,” Robert said letting go of Aaron’s hand and standing up, digging his wallet out of his pocket.

“No no you bought the last round, I’ll get these,” Andy said heading to the bar.

“Well the least I can do is help then,” Robert said following him.

Chrissie sat back down and sighed heavily – it looked like they were staying put.

“Anyway what did you see in this idiot?” Aaron asked Victoria as he elbowing Adam in the side.

“What’s not to like?!” Adam replied.

"Oh I've got quite a list," Victoria said with a roll of her eyes.

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh.

\----

The night wore on and Chrissie became more and more of a shameless flirt; she was all over Andy who clearly looked uncomfortable. Eventually the two of them left and Aaron sensed there might be a few crossed words with them on the way home. Aaron didn’t care, Chrissie was clearly only with Andy to get back at Robert – Andy was a decent guy, he hoped he’d see sense soon and leave her.

Robert and Aaron relaxed once Chrissie and Andy had left; everyone was pretty drunk besides Robert who had switched to orange juice earlier in the evening as he had to drive into town to pick up Liv. Adam had fallen asleep in the corner of the booth, Vic’s pink coat draped over him, and the two girls were so drunk they were giggling at every little thing.

“Come on, tell me, what’s he like in bed now?” Holly said to Robert, her questions a little bolder now she had some alcohol in her system. “Better than when I had him?”

Robert laughed. “He’s had a lot of practice since then,” he told her.

Holly giggled drunkenly into her glass. “I bet.”

“Hey,” Aaron slurred, leaning against Holly as he was struggling to sit up straight. “I weren’t that bad … was I?” he frowned.

Holly laughed. “Yeah you were, right Vic?”

“I’m sorry Aaron, but you weren’t great,” Vic said with a sad smile. “But you tried your best, that’s what counts,” she said leaning across and patting him on the knee.

Aaron sighed, he turned to Robert. Robert slid his arm around him and pulled him close. “Don’t listen to em,” he told. “They don’t know what they’re missing.”

Aaron just smiled at him.

"Yeah well we all know you kept him coming back for more," Holly giggled into her wine glass. Since returning to the village she'd caught up on all the gossip including the details of Aaron and Robert's affair which seemed to be public knowledge now.

“You guys are so cute,” Vic grinned at them, clapping her hands together excitedly. “I’m so glad you finally worked things out, though I do miss having you at home Rob,” she said with a pout.

“I’ve not moved far Vic,” Robert chuckled. “I can see your house from here,” he said looking out of the pub window.

“Yeah I know, but its not the same,” Vic replied. “Not that I’m not happy for you two, of course I am,” she enthused.

“I couldn’t tell, you'll be fighting Kerry for President of the fan club soon,” Robert replied sarcastically, but he smiled at his sister all the same. 

\---

“I’d better get this one home,” Vic said with a sigh as she picked up her coat and elbowed Adam awake. It was good timing as Chas rang the bell to signal the pub was closing. “Come on,” she said taking his hand and helping him out of the booth.

“Thanks babe,” Adam mumbled. Holly got up as she was staying the night at Vic and Adam’s after deciding to stay on at the pub after Cain and Moira had left to go home. “See ya,” Adam said patting Robert and Aaron on the shoulder as he passed them, being led toward the door by Vic who was only marginally soberer than her husband.

“Bye guys,” Robert called after them. “I guess I’d better go and get Liv,” he said glancing at his watch.

“I’ll come with you,” Aaron said getting up but swaying on the spot.

Robert chuckled. “No, Aaron you’ll probably throw up in the car,” he said knowing this from past experience that Aaron wasn’t great at holding his drink when in a moving vehicle. “Get to bed, I won’t be long," he told him.

Aaron nodded. “Thanks,” he smiled gratefully. “Call me when you’ve got her,” he said.

“Of course,” Robert nodded. “See you soon,” he said pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Look after this one for me,” he smiled at Chas.

Aaron said down with a sigh at the bar. “Need help locking up?” he asked his mum who was collecting empty glasses from the bar.

“No I’m fine, thanks sweetheart,” Chas told her son. “Looks like you guys had a good night,” she said glancing over at the table with was full of empty glasses.

“Yeah,” Aaron smiled. “It was better once Chrissie had gone though,” he admitted.

“Well it’s always awkward when it comes to ex’s,” Chas replied loading up the glass washer.

“She’s still bitter about it, I think she wants him back ... or at least she wants him to want her back,” Aaron replied glumly.

“Well you’ve got nothing to worry about there luv,” Chas told him. “As much as it pains me to say it I think you’re stuck with Robert for good, any idiot can see how much he loves you.”

“Really?” Aaron said unable to hide his smile.

“Yeah really,” Chas smiled. “Go on, get to bed.”

“Thanks mum,” Aarons said heading around the bar and giving her a quick hug before gingerly making his way up stairs. He collapsed down on his bed and closed his eyes; he knew his mum wouldn’t say such things about Robert if they weren’t true, she was far from his number one fan after all, and so he felt immensely reassured.

\---

Robert and Liv squabbled all the way home, mainly because Liv dropped a huge spoiler about the film she had just seen that both Robert and Aaron were planning to see the following week and then Liv wanted Robert to take her through he driveway McDonalds, which of course he ended up paying for.

By the time they got back to the Woolpack Liv was grumpy and tired and headed up to her room without saying much to Robert, let alone a thank you for picking her up or buying her food. “Teenagers,” Robert muttered under his breath as he made his way up to Aaron’s room. No, he had to think of it as _their_ room now since he’d officially moved into the Woolpack.

Robert closed the door behind him and smiled at the sight of Aaron lying on his bed fully clothed and snoring contently. Robert headed over and prodded him awake. “You’re supposed to get undressed you know?” he smiled down at him in amusement.

“What?” Aaron asked with a frown; he sat up and looked around the room. “I didn’t realise I’d fallen asleep,” he mumbled.

“I guessed that,” Robert replied stripping off his shirt.

“Liv?” Aaron questioned tugging off his sweater.

“Fine, in her room,” Robert told him.

Aaron smiled. “Thanks for picking her up,” he said sliding off the bed and pulling off his jeans. “I should have done it,” he mumbled.

Robert shook his head. “You deserve a night off,” he said climbing into bed once he was undressed. Aaron changed his t-shirt for a clean one, still not comfortable to have his scars on show, and then slid into bed beside him, curling up to Robert. “You’re cold,” he moaned.

“It was cold out,” Robert replied with a yawn. “Liv just had a t-shirt on, I told her she’d catch her death but she didn’t seem to care," he complained. "Well if she get’s sick then she’d better not come crying to me.”

Aaron chuckled. “You’re such a dad,” he said nudging him with his elbow.

Robert shoved Aaron back. “Am not,” he protested.

“Yeah you are,” Aaron grinned affectionately. “You’re the boring sensible one and I’m the fun one.”

“Well Liv has got you wrapped around her little finger,” Robert said leaning over and pressing a kiss to Aaron's lips. “So it’s lucky you’ve got me really,” he smiled down at him.

“Hmm well you are useful I guess,” Aaron replied. “Guess I should show you some gratitude huh?” he grinned up at him.

Robert rolled onto his back and pulled Aaron on top of him. “Oh yeah, so what did you have in mind?” he said with a raised eyebrow, smile of intrigue quirking across his lips.

Excitement flashed in Aaron's eyes. "Just you wait and see," he grinned leaning down to connect their lips once more.

 


End file.
